Little Marbles
by TenraiTsukiyomi
Summary: He didn't mind he sort of died. He could handle having a girl as a split personality. He was walking on thin line knowing Kurama would annoy him for the rest of eternity. But he cursed any God when he and his other self turned into tiny, shiny, and deceptievely powerful marbles.


**This is just some type of one-shot. Just got some strange idea while strolling through fics and wiki. :D **

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII or Naruto**

* * *

They were two different people yet the same person.

Different hearts, will, feelings and minds; yet the same soul.

It was a strange phenomenon to begin with, one that not even the Kyuubi no Yoko AKA Kurama expected. It was surreal, horrific, ridiculous and plain humiliating for one Uzumaki Naruto.

Or should I say for two Uzumaki Naruto's?

No one knows what had happened, and while Kurama had heard of their — yes, THEIR current situation, he hasn't got a clue about why there is a** 'their'** in the bunk, discounting the fox himself of course.

Naruto blamed all this in the tinkering done to his seal, him fooling around with a transformation jutsu, and that bastard Madara.

Really, did fate had to go through such lengths to humiliate him that much? Naruto was really, really starting to think that every god and goddess out there hated his guts (no pun intended) and wanted to humiliate him. And if he were to give a ranking for each humiliation that had taken place in his life, this took the cake.

They, as in Naruto and Kurama, had been prepared for their final confrontation with Uchiha Madara. They had packed up every weapon that they could use. They had gone through a million scenarios and created counters in case things got nasty. They had their chakra full and ready for the battle. Everything was ready, and the plans ahead were all in order and waiting to be used if Kurama detected anything fishy; Naruto had to give his full attention to the battle and he wouldn't notice small openings someone like Kurama would notice. And some people did say that two eyes are better than one.

In the end, they did manage to defeat Madara and his little dirty army of controlled Jinchuuriki. Unfortunately for Naruto, he had used too much of Kurama's chakra in one time, and it caused some... side effects.

He had split himself into two.

Nothing harmful, he just... got an extra personality. It is as if Naruto already had his split personality of sorts until now, it was just mixed within him; but now that they got separated...

Naruto never knew that humiliation could hurt so much.

"You look like you ate a sour lemon." someone commented, a girl by the sound of her voice, and interrupting his train of thought.

A girl.

HIS SPLIT PERSONALITY WAS A GIRL! WHAT THE FUCK!?

He knew it, god officially hated him and wanted him to suffer.

Kurama couldn't help but burst into a hyena-like laughter.

Naruto's pride had also taken a huge blow when he realized that it meant he had a girly personality hidden inside him all this time.

"Shut it, Zinnia." Naruto continued to sulk, sitting on the grass that consisted of his mindscape. No longer was his inner world a pesky sewer, having changed it into a more suitable living place because of the fox's bitching. It looked like a forest, healthy trees towering over him, flowers of different colors growing here and there, a blue sky and a bright sun; secretly, Naruto liked the bright atmosphere more than the sewer. The sewer was too depressing, and it stunk; this was slightly better.

"Grouchy, aren't we?" The now dubbed Zinnia raised an eyebrow. While Zinnia was a split personality of sorts from Naruto, it didn't exactly mean she was Naruto; she had her own will and opinions. She looked like a girl version of Naruto, almost like his Sexy no Jutsu, except the breasts aren't as big and she was petite instead of having a vulpous, hour-glass figure. Whisker-like scars on her cheeks, silky blonde hair tied into a loose braid, and a petite figure; one of the things that differed her from Naruto would be her red-colored eyes and the black sclera instead of white.

She would have looked like a doll _—one that looked like a devil, a very pretty devil with red eyes and angelic-like features—_ if it weren't for the life in her eyes. "And why do you call me Zinnia?"

"Well, you don't have a name and I won't call you 'girl' all the time. It gets annoying." Naruto said, waving her off. "So, your name is Zinnia! I read the name in a book, and for some reason it just sticks. Neat, right?"

"I am not a dog." Zinnia scowled.

Naruto sniggered. "I know, we have Kurama to fill that slot."

**"Watch it kit, or I will devour you."** Said demon fox growled as he lifted his head, sitting underneath a tree and basking in the fresh air.

"That reminds me, this is all your fault to begin with!" Naruto snapped, spinning around and pointing an accusing finger at the amused fox. "Your chakra was the one who did this problem! Not only did my split personality have to be a girl—"

"You got a problem with that!?" demanded Zinnia, glaring at him.

Naruto stopped, turning slightly pale and holding his arms up in defense. "No! I have no problem with that! It's just a surprise!"

"Sure?" Zinnia narrowed her eyes doubtfully.

"As sure as I'm alive."

". . . That leaves me doubt."

"DAMMIT! We are alive! Er, just ignore the living conditions."

"We are being treated as jewelry accessories to a bratty girl, idiot." Zinnia bit out scathingly. "How the heck am I supposed to be happy? And after I came to existence too."

"Oh, yeah, that pisses me off too . . . " muttered Naruto, and he whirled around to face the fox in renewed anger. "You stupid fox, you turned us into tiny thrice damned MARBLES! WHAT THE HELL!?"

Kurama snickered, his tails waving lazily in amusement. **"You were the one who used too much of my chakra, idiot."**

"Well, you should have told me!"

**"And ruin my future entertainment that way? Nah!"** Kurama barked out a laugh.

"Besides, we would have died if you didn't use his chakra." Zinnia added.

Naruto growled. "You two are teaming up on me, I know it! You traitors!"

Zinnia pinched her nose, sighing. "Just be glad that they haven't trashed us. We were lucky that survivors came across our outer appearance while looking for your corpse."

"For the last time, don't talk as if I died; I'm alive." Naruto gave her an annoyed look.

"Literally speaking, yes." Zinnia agreed. "But figuratively speaking, we are marbles, we shouldn't be alive." She paused, and added quietly. "**I** shouldn't be alive."

"Hey, hey, don't talk like that." Naruto frowned.

Zinnia snorted. "How could I? It's the truth." She sounded slightly bitter. "I'm just a reflection, a mirror, just an artificial copy of yourse— OW! Why did you hit me!?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, having punched the girl in the head moments ago. "To get you to stop speaking like that. Look, I know that all this was an accident . . ."

"Exactly. My existence is an accident."

"But that doesn't mean you have no right to exist." Naruto grumbled. "You are alive. Sure, I am pissed at the gods for making this so humiliating, and Kurama for turning us into fuck-damned marbles."

**"It suits your pea-sized brain, kit."** muttered Kurama, making Naruto twitch in agitation.

"However, I'm not angry at you." Naruto ran a hand through his spiky hair, shooting her a strange look. "How could I be angry at you for just existing? Rather . . ." Naruto scratched his cheek, adverting his gaze as he admitted. "I'm a bit glad. I just have the fox and he just sleeps. It gets a bit . . . lonely. And now that we are like this, my friends can't talk to me and vice versa." He smiled with the slightest tint of bitterness. "Besides, they will get old and die while I will remain the same. Gods know how people want immortality when it sucks.

Zinnia stared at him for a few seconds, before cracking a small smile. "Never knew you could be so profound . . . my other self."

"Jeez. Just call me Naruto." The blond huffed. "My friends call me that."

". . . Friends, huh?" Zinnia hummed distractedly, before pausing. "Hey, that girl's dog looks like it wants to swallow us."

"Yeah, I heard you— Wait, WHAT!?" Naruto jumped up and franatically ran over to look at the pond, their 'TV' of sorts to the outer world when they were in their shared mindscape. They could stay in their physical forms and watch everything, but they liked to move about in their human bodies, even if only in their mindscape.

Right now, Naruto watched in horror as the mutt of their current holder jumped up to try to take a bite at their material forms, which were currently hanging on the thread of a window. "Fuck! Where the hell is the girl!? The mutt almost swallowed us in that jump!" yelled Naruto, freaking out. "I don't want to be inside another being! It sounds disgusting!"

**"Know my pain, kit."** Kurama cackled, finding everything amusing.

Only Zinnia and Naruto had the outer appareances of a marble, he didn't have one. He was just a link between them. He enabled Zinnia and Naruto to both have a link to connect to, an inner world to share, and he was one of the things maintaining Zinnia and Naruto in existence by anchoring them to his chakra.

Bijuus weren't human, they weren't alive, but they weren't dead either; they were masses of energy given minds. During the final battle, it had been his own chakra that split Naruto in two, crating the consciense that was Zinnia; he could be called her creator, along with Naruto. Not long ago, approximatedly 10 years ago since their fight against Madara, Zinnia and Naruto turned into masses of energy composed into a small object, his interference enabled them to keep their life and mind; otherwise their mind would have been destroyed and they would live as objects of power, with no minds or concienses of their own.

One would wonder why the strongest of the nine Bijuu would do such thing, but Kurama would rather commit suicide than admit that he was fond of them. The great Kyuubi no Yoko was fearsome, he had no known attachments, and he wasn't gonna change that. Besides, Naruto provided good entertainment while bickering with the girl, who also amused the great fox.

"Shut up you— Shit! The dog got us!"

Zinnia eyed the dog chewing on Naruto's material form. "Hey, Naruto, did you know? I heard the girl was going to get a cat or something."

Color drained from Naruto's face as he cursed. "Crap. We are having enough problems with the dog and the rats, and now a cat? We are screwed."

**"I can't understand how you don't just kill those trash."** Kurama muttered, yawning. **"Despite turning into such pea-sized beings, you have immeasurable power, even greater than the strength you wielded as a puny human."**

For all intent purposes, none of the pathetic humans who saw the tiny marbles knew the immense power that they wielded. Kurama wanted to laugh at their stupidity, judging by appareance and not knowing that an object of great power was right in the hands of a bratty human. Oh the irony. They may have lost ninjas in the war, the amount of ninjas now being scarce, and those that have enough chakra to be a shinobi appearing less and less, but it always amused Kurama that they haven't noticed how powerful_ two tiny** marbles **_were.

Naruto spluttered. "W-Well, I can't just kill something out of nowhere! Besides, the animal doesn't deserve it! It doesn't know better!"

A look of disgust crossed over Zinnia's face. "Naruto, the mutt just laid . . . waste on you."

**"Hahahahahaha!"** Kurama laughed, before grinning smugly. **"You were talking, kid?"**

". . ." Naruto twitched, alternating between glaring at the mutt or Kurama.

* * *

**In this, Naruto's real self is a male, but he split into two; one a male and another a female. O-O**


End file.
